In forming a capacitor having a tungsten bottom electrode, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is typically used to deposit a metal oxide film such as tantalum oxide or titanium oxide to form the capacitor dielectric over the bottom electrode. However, in forming the bottom electrode, a seed material such as titanium nitride is used to grow the tungsten bottom electrode and consequently, that seed material forms a thin layer on the outer surface of the formed tungsten bottom electrode. That thin layer will react with the metal oxide during the formation of the capacitor dielectric and cause the surface of the bottom electrode to oxidize, which results in leakage current problems between the electrode and dielectric. Oxidation of tungsten electrodes also produces oxides that are volatile and lead to adhesion problems.
Current solutions for polysilicon and silicon nitride electrodes require depositing a dielectric thickness of 10 nm or less and annealing the dielectric at a temperature greater than 600.degree. C. However, oxidation of polysilicon and silicon nitride electrodes produce capacitors having low dielectric constants, and the solutions for polysilicon and silicon nitride bottom electrodes are not instructive for the above-described problems associated with tungsten bottom electrodes.